Every rose has it's thorns
by monkeey76
Summary: Evelyn is the twin sister of Elena. She goes off to California to get away from everything…or that's what she told them. She has a secret that she can't know. But when the oldest Salvatore notices something off about her, he stops at nothing to find out what it is. By doing this is he going to start falling for her when he finds out what she is or will he lose his mind.
1. Pilot

_**Prologue**_

"Now remember what I said. You make sure not to hide in your shell for to long or you will go back to your natural state then die got it?" Conner raised his eyebrows to show me that he was serious. He had bright ginger and I strong Irish accent so he sound a bit intimidating. I let out a huff.

"Yes I remember. Now have to get to the airport or I will miss it." I sighed. He could be really over protective of me, but that's what makes him such mentor and friend.

I was finally going home today and I was really scared I was going to spill my secret. I know that they're my family and that I should tell them everything but…this is too weird for them to understand. I really miss Jer. I couldn't call home because that would distract me from my training. I just hope they are doing ok with everything.

" . Sorry I'm just being a good friend."

"And I love you for that know I promise I will call you every week and or if something goes wrong."

"Very well then. I'm going to visit you in a month ok?"

"Yes, now hug me and tell me you'll miss me" I held my arms open and smirked. He just laughed and hugged me tight.

" Bye Eil. See you soon." I gave him a watery smile when I pulled away.

" Bye Con. I'll see you soon." I started walking backwards then turning around. I knew that if I said one more thing then I would burst out crying. I looked back and saw him smile and wave, walking away. I gave my ticket to the stewardess. The plane ride wasn't going to be long but I was defiantly going to miss the first day of school-which I do not mind at all.

The plane started to take off. I got out my iPod and headphones putting them into my ears. I grabbed my phone to turn it off when I saw a picture of Elena, Jer, our parents and I. That was taken a day before the accident. God I missed them all. They were in for a surprise when they got home.

_**Chapter 1**_

It was just after 7 and I was standing outside my house just looking at the door. Nothing has changed but I knew that the people inside have changed completely. I didn't know if I should knock or not. I still have a key but I want to surprise them when I get home. Though, that could be a bad idea, what if they yell at me or faint or something. What am I thinking? I'm just over-reacting. I looked at the key in my hand and noticed the cuts on my wrists that I made before I left. Some much has changed now. I was wearing black skinny jeans and a pink tank top with my brown leather jacket. I was wearing some bracelets to cover the marks, and a gold locket shaped like a shell. At the back of it there was a 'E' on it. Inside of my locket was a white pearl to protect me. It should be really obvious to tell the difference between Elena and I now. We look freaky alike the only difference between her and me is the hair. Hers was always straight and long (I mean really long); and I have long- but not that long -wavy hair with red highlights that I just got it California. I put the key in the lock and opened the door. I could hear people talking in the inside. 'Well this will be a interesting welcome back.' I thought.

When I shut the door everyone looked at me. I saw Elena, Bonnie, Caroline who was sitting really close to some guy I have never seen before; I couldn't really see his face either. And some other guy was sitting next to Elena- I didn't recognize him either.

"So…If I dance or something will you guys…oh I don't move or something before I start to get freaked out and leave?" I joked trying to get a reaction out of them. I should have knocked.

"Eileen?" I heard Elena ask.

"Wait, I know the answer to that. "I put my finger onto my lips and pretended to think, till Elena jumped off the couch and ran to give me an airtight hug. I was a bit surprised, we aren't that close. Everyone thought we were, but I was the last one to hear that she and Matt broke up AND I hear it from Bonnie. I didn't even know they were having problems.

"Eileen! Oh my god. I'm so happy your back." I could tell that she was about to cry.

"Me too. Me too." Elena pulled away.

" Bon? Car? Can I get a hug please?" I pouted and they came running and screaming.

" God we missed you so much. Why didn't you call?!" Caroline screamed

"The centre I was staying at didn't have any signal AND they took away my phone." The story I was telling everyone is that I got a bit depressed- no one knows about the cutting thank god- and checked my self into rehab in California.

" Love your hair Eil," said Bonnie.

"Thanks. Umm...Elena who are they." I whispered and used my head signaling to the guys in the room, who were standing now.

" Oh God I'm sorry. Umm this is Stefan Salvatore." She pointed to the guy that was sitting next to her. He had nice green eyes but something about him was off…I gave him a small wave.

"And this is Stefan's older brother Damon Salvatore; my boyfriend." Caroline informed me. Damon had really crystal blue eyes that reminded me of that sea. Some thing was off about him too…He came up to me and grabbed my hand brought it to his lips and kissed my knuckles. I may have blushed a bit…

" It's a pleasure to meet you Eileen. Caroline has mention you a couple of times." He smiled warmly.

" Nice to meet you to. And thanks… I think." I chuckled nervously.

"Elena I didn't know you had a twin." Stefan said whilst staring at his brother. Umm OK?

"Elena how could you not tell them about your most favourite person in the world" I raised my eyebrow laughing.

"Sorry" she giggled " I've been Distracted"

"Well since I have crashed your little party I'm going to do the dishes ATFER I find out more about you two. And see if you guys are good enough for them." I smiled pointing at the Salvatore brothers. I dropped my stuff by the couch and sat in the chair next to the couch.

When we all sat on the couch I found out more about the Salvatore's as well as the things I have missed during the summer.

Apparently, Bonnie is a witch- I'm not that surprised, Conner told me about witches and vampires and werewolves- Stefan made that football team, I'm probably going to quit cheerleading because of Caroline was being really rude and I see no point in it anymore. Vicky got attacked by animal a few nights a go-I made a mental note to visit her tomorrow. Jenna is at Richmond so she won't be her tomorrow. Jeremy is with my old 'stoner buddies' as Elena put it, so I probably would see him night or in the morning. And Damon mentioned some girl that Stefan dated. I could tell that Elena was uncomfortable. I made a mental note to ask some about that too.

I got up to put away the dishes avoiding the chitchat. It just made me feel worse about lying to them.

I heard someone coming the kitchen. I turned and saw Damon holding up a cup.

**Damon P.O.V**

Eileen looked more like Katharine than Elena did minus the red highlights. I could tell that something was different about her. When ever see was talking a about the centre it sounded…rehearsed. She was lying about something. And me being I, I just had to find out what. She turned around when I entered the kitchen. I was strange, I'm sure I made no noise. Shame, I was planning on scaring her.

"One more." I smiled holding the cup out to her.

"Thank you" she reached out to grab it but I let go of it before she could get it. Then I grabbed it just before it crashed. I held it up to her again my smirk in place.

"Nice save." She chuckled.

" I like you. You know how to laugh. And you make everyone smile, even me which is something I haven't done in a long time." I trail off.

She smiles then her Eyes lowered locking at me carefully.

"Umm whom were you talking about before? That woman you mentioned?"

"Oh. Um that was Katharine, Stefan's ex girlfriend."

"Oh. Messy break-up?" I sighed a little "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I just want to make sure that he isn't on the rebound or something?" Her heart rate was getting really fast. I chuckled at her nervousness.

" No it fines. And there was never a break up. She um…*cough* died a while back"

"How?"

"Fire. Tragic fire…"

"When?"

"Seems like yesterday."

"I don't mean to pray but what was she like?"

"She was beautiful. A lot like you in that department. She was also very complicated and selfish and seductive."

"So…which one of you dated her first." Her eyebrow was raised. Clever girl…

"Nicely deduced. Ask Elena to ask Stefan. I'm sure his answer differs from mine. I'd quit cheerleading if I were you." I said quickly trying to change the subject. She didn't seem to mine. I think she could tell that I was getting a bit uncomfortable.

"Why would I do that?"

" I saw Elena at practice, she looked miserable. Who knows what you would look like?"

"Well I was going to do it any way, but know I have the in encouragement. So, thanks I guess."

"Good for you." I lend in closer looking into her eyes "Why did you go to California?"

"I need to get better."

"Were you depressed in any way?"

"I started cutting myself to feel." I looked down at her wrist and moved the sleeve and some bracelets. I saw at least thirty cuts on her. " Then I saw something so I went to California"

I raised my head to look at her THAT got my attention. " What did you see?"

"I sa-" I heard foot steps coming into the kitchen I quickly turn back to her and cut her off.

"Forget everything I just asked you" I compelled her again. I was really started to get curious about this girl.

"I'll forget everything you just asked me." She said in monotone.

"Hey guys, you gonna come back?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah." Eileen said shaking her head. She was clearly confused about what just happened.

I was just about to go back to-Caroline just listening as she talked everyone's ears off- when Eileen grabbed my arm making me turn to her.

"I'm sorry," I was confused as to what she was talking about at first. She could probably tell by my reaction when she said that. "about Katharine. You lost her too." She gave me a warm smile and squeezed my arm little. Then she walked back to her friends, leaving me shocked for a moment. No ever apologized to me about Katharine before. Stefan did but he was just feeling guilty. I liked this girl more and more.

I didn't know that was going to be the craziest thing I ever did.

Eileen P.O.V

_I was kissing someone, I don't know who it is but I'm is straddling him. I can feel his muscles through his shirt. I was starting to get breathless so I break the kiss. I look up to who it was. _Damon_. I looked at him in shock. He was smirking at me just watching my face so close to his._

"_Why are you kissing me? Why am I kissing you? Oh my god this can't be happening you can kiss me it's so wrong" I started to panic. I back away from him so I'm standing._

"_If this about Caroline then don't worry I'm going to let go of her, for you." He came up to me and cupped my face, making me look at him._

"_No it's not that."_

"_Then what is it then?" His eyebrows were raised_

"_You'll die" I started to feel dizzy and fell into his arms._

I woke up panting and sweating. I looked at the clock and saw that it was only 3am. I reached for the glass of water on my nightstand when I saw a crow sitting on by window.

"Xander?" I asked breathlessly.

The crow stared at me for a while. After a few seconds it flew away. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Looking down at my necklace that Conner gave me. I held onto it. I felt a little bit better. Knowing that I was safe. I lied back down and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Damon P.O.V**

_You'll die._ I couldn't get that out of his head, what did she mean? Was she a vampire and thought that if she kissed someone they would turn? No that's ridiculous, plus I would be able to tell if she was a vampire. And who was Xander? Maybe she use to have a bird or something named Xander. It was probably nothing. But still, what is with this girl?

~Next Day~~**Eileen P.O.V~**

I was walking around the field when I spotted Vicky and my old friends. They were sunbathing or that's what it looked liked. I walked over there stood right infront of Vicky blocking the sun. She peeped open one eye trying to make out who I was.

"Hey! Get out of the way." She sounded tried which meant that her high was about to finish.

"Vicky you shouldn't be doing _drugs_ in school!" I whispered loudly for her to hear, doing my best sweet and innocent voice to sound like Elena.

"Move your ass Gilbert before I much you." She hissed sitting up.

I smirked "Now, now Vicky. Is that how you say hello to your old friend? I'm hurt." I pouted and put my hand over my heart.

"What are you talking about Ele-. Eileen is that you?" she whispered looking dazed.

"Well I know I'm not Elena. Is their another Gilbert twin that I don't know about?" I laughed. She ran up to me and gave me a hug losing all the air in my lungs at the same time.

" God I missed you. You left me with these losers. Not cool." I chuckled

" Sorry but you seemed to have managed. So, I heard about you and Tyler congrats. I also heard about you and Jer. Can I say ew?"

"Thanks and yeah about that you aren't gonna kick my butt are ya?" she smiled only half joking. When someone hurt Jeremy or Elena or Vicky I got kind of violent. No one but Vicky knew about this, aside from the people who picked on my family and friends. No one wanted to say that they got beat up my a girl.

"Only if you hurt him. Besides I'm happy for you. I know Tyler has made you wait long enough, so I won't get in the way. It's nice to know that my two friends have finally got together; without having to lock you two in a room together until he opened his eyes." I laughed when I said this but I was thinking about doing just that before I left. "As for Jeremy, I'm happy you guys are friends. He'll get over one day." I smiled warmly at her.

"Yeah your brother's cools just tell him, I'm sorry if you see him. He'll know what I mean." She started to sound really quiet at the end. She clearly regretted what ever she did or happened. Vicky never really apoligizes to anyone

"Sure" Just then I saw Elena. "Listen I have to talk to Elena and Caroline about quitting cheerleading. I'll see you later." I waved her.

"Hey Eil!" Vicky called out to me just as I about to leave "I like your hair. It suits you." She always hated the fact that I never did anything with my hair. It was always boring, and by that I mean it looked like Elena's. She grinned and I smiled back walking away.

As I was walking towards Elena and Stefan-who was in his football jersey-and I saw Elena take something out of a small box.

"Hey"

"Hey. Look what Stefan gave to me." She handed me a antique locket. It was silver and had some weird designs on it and one red ruby.

"Wow that's beautiful." I said to Stefan

"Yeah. Well I wanted to thank you for pushing to join the team in the first palace." Stefan said looking at Elena who smiled in return.

"Thank you and your welcome"

"Oh and Eileen can I see your necklace?" Stefan asked.

"No" I emdiatly relized that I snapped at Stefan. " I-I mean um. I got this right after I got out of rehab and when I thing about taking it off. I just…feel uneasy. Sorry."

"No, no. It's my fault I just thought it was really nice. Uh… anyway this is for you." He pulled out a bracelet with two blue crystals and one white transparent bead that had some sort of herb in it. It had a brown string that tied it together. " Consider this your welcome back gift and a thank you."

"Thank you? For what?" I cocked my head to the side.

"For not telling stay away from Elena…yet. This a bribe as well." I giggled and smiled back at him. He was good for Elena; she needed some nice in her life. Even if she was a bitch most of the time.

"Well then. Your welcome. I'll be keeping my eye on you." I looked back at my sister and gave me a look that basically said '_leave already I want to kiss him.'_ I just smiled in return.

"Oh one more thing Elena then I will go and you can kiss your boyfriend till sunset."

I told her, she blushed

"Yes." She said in a small voice I almost didn't hear it.

"I'm quitting cheerleading so you'll have to do it without me."

"You are?" I nodded. "Thank god, I'm going to quit too"

"Really?" I was shocked to say the least. I always thought that she loved it. See not close at all.

"Yeah. It's not the same anymore." She shrugged. I knew what she meant; it was mum's idea for us to join. For very different reasons though. Mum wanted Elena to join because Elena was the golden child. As for me it was a way to teach me responsibility and to get me from partying so hard.

"And why aren't you two in uniform?" We turned to see Caroline glaring at us with her arms crossed.

"We quit." I said

"WHAT!" Her arms dropped down and her mouth was hanging open.

"Oh my god. That leaf just fell I have to help it, I'm sorry. Bye" I pointed to the tree behind her and ran before any of them could say anything else.

Time too look for Jeremy

~The Game~

Everyone was screaming and cheering for the players, well Stefan. He has only been hear for a few days and he has already got everyone's attention. I was standing next to Elena; I saw her making flirty eye contact with her _boyfriend._

Matt and Tyler looked pissed. I understood Matt's reason. His ex's new boyfriend is already make a splash. As for Tyler just didn't like the attention he was getting. He was used to having. Now he had to share it. I saw Tyler walking away, I knew he had a temper; I've beaten him up many times for picking on Jer.

I was trying to get through the crowd of people when I saw Jeremy take a swing Tyler. Neither of them knew I was back so this should be a good way to tell them. Tyler pined Jeremy to the ground beating him into a pulp; I ran over there and pulled Tyler off of Jeremy.

"Get the fuck off my brother you dick!"

"Stay out of this Elena." He growled, staring down at me; expecting me to be scared of him. I smiled

"Wrong twin Tyler." I whispered with my hand on my hip.

Fear and anger were on his face when I said that. He didn't get time to reply when Jeremy came at Tyler with a broken bottle.

"Jeremy NO!" I yelled. Stefan came in time to knock the bottle out of his hands getting cut in the process. Elena stood frozen next to Vicky.

"Stop. Stop. It's over." I heard Stefan say to the both of them.

I walked right up to Tyler "Not just yet." Then I punched him in the face. "Now it's over. Leave now." I growled. I shock was written all over his face. He walked away with Matt following him.

"I'm fine" I heard Jeremy hiss

"Yeah you smell fine." Elena responded. She was always too judgey for her own good.

"Elena," she turned to me "Stefan cut his hand. It looked pretty deep you should check on him." She nodded and walked to him.

I slowly made my way to Jeremy, throwing my arms around him. He hugged me back immediately.

"I missed you so much Eileen" He was on the verge of tears.

"I missed you to Jer." I reluctantly pulled away too see how bad he was. He had a nose bleed, some cuts on his face that stopped bleeding and some bruises. " God Jer. I'm gonna be right back. I'm just going to get some stuff, ok." He just nodded. I turned around and saw Vicky, staring at Jeremy with unshed tears. "Vic," she meant my gaze and come up to us. "can you look after him while I get some tissue for him. I case Tyler comes back."

"Sure"

"Thanks"

I went over to my car and got out some tissues. When I turned around Damon was behind me. I jumped a little when I saw him standing there.

"God, Damon, you scared me. What are you doing here?"

"Sorry. I'm hiding from Caroline. I needed a break." He was looking around as if he was wondering if she was around.

"Why?"

"She talks more than I can listen."

"Well that might be a sign."

"She's awfully young." Damon smirks

"She's not that much younger than you."

"I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture. I think she'd drive me crazy." Damon chuckles.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You know, even though Caroline might me a bitch to me-well anyone really- and doesn't know when to shut up, I have known her my whole life and has a big heart if you can just look past the Queen Bee look. So I'd appreciate it if you don't say that to me or anyone who knows Caroline for that matter."

"I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable. It's not my intention." He smirks

I move some hair from my face and looked at him straight in the eye. "It obviously is, otherwise you wouldn't put a second meaning to everything you say." I try to move pass him but he blocks me. " Excuse me, I have to go take care of my brother and get the hell away from you."

I try to move a going but he blocks my way again. "You're right, I do have other intentions. But so do you."

I cross my arms and against my car. " Really what might that be?"

"You want me." He whispers.

I shake my head and laugh. " I think your ego has finally blown up."

"Oh come on Eileen, you know and I know it. I get to you. You find yourself draw to me. You think about me even when you don't want to. I bet you've even dreamed about me." My breath got stuck in my throat when he said that. How could he know that? I slowly uncrossed my arms. "And right now… you want to kiss me."

He slowly moves in. Did he just expect me to kiss him when he's dating my friend? I guess he needs to learn a lesson. He may be hot but I don't cheat. I slowly moved my head towards him. He was just about to kiss me when I kneed his groin. He fell to the ground making a 'omh' sound.

"I don't know who think you are or what game you're trying to play. But lets get something straight." I bent down to his level and looked him in the eye. " If you do anything to hurt Caroline or anyone I care about I will make you suffer. Got it. And DON'T drag Elena into your messed up game of yours with you brother. She's not Katherine and neither am I." I walked away to Jeremy who was talking to Elena.

~Home~

**Damon P.O.V**

Who does Stefan think he, telling me that Eileen is my humanity? Well me killing Tanner said differently. If he only knew what I was really up to. I admit I like her She reminds me of Katherine. Not just her appearance but her personality as well. She's strong, speaks her mind and I can already tell that she is stubborn. Plus she has a secret that no one knows about, so right now that's what's keeping her alive. I just need to get the bracelet off of her, and then I would be free to ask her anything and _do _anything.

I was watching her sleep; she looked so peaceful. I moved some hair from her face and gently caressed her face. She started to wake up so I went out the window and sat on the tree outside.

She slowly opened her eyes and sat up, looking around her room. Her hand went to her necklace playing with it. She turned off the light and lied back down. After a few minutes her breathing even out telling me that she was fast asleep.

I went back inside and lied next to her on the bed, with one arm behind my head, the other slowly caressing her face. She smiled a little in her sleep. I found myself smiling back. I looked at the time and knew that Stefan would be asking not stop about where I was if I wasn't there soon. I climbed out the window looking back her. I said one thing before I went into the darkness of the night.

"What are you?"


	2. Family ties

_**Chapter 2- Family Ties**_

I was sleeping peacefully when someone hits my head with a pillow. I look up and see Aunt Jenna with the biggest smile I have every seen on her face.

"Eileen, sorry did I wake you, my bad." She's trying to sound serious but the big goofy smile on her face isn't making it that convicting. "Hey now that you're up can you give the best Aunt in the world a hug." She is sitting on my bed with her arms opened wide. I laugh then leap into her arms.

"I missed you so much Jenna."

"God you have no idea how much I missed you. Do you know what's its like having to live with those two? They don't know anything about guys." Its true. Elena has only every dated Matt. As for me I dated a number of guys but only a few lucky guys got a second date. She pulls away from me looking at my hair. "I love the hair. Great choice, its very…you." She smiles while playing with my hair.

"Thanks Jenna. The hair has been a great hit. Now on to more important matters." I looked her in the eye; my face was stone. "Is there any…coffee?" We both laugh. She nodded and said to met her down stairs.

I went to the bathroom, then to get ready, when I came down stairs I heard Jenna swearing at the T.V.

"Jenna they're minors in the house, language." I told her smiling.

" I can't help it he is an ass." Jenna says pointing at the T.V while holding two mugs of coffee and handing me one I mumbled 'thank you' drank it whilst she spoke. "He thinks he's all that because he's a big T.V reporter." Jenna says rolling her eyes.

"The news guy?" I ask while making piece of toast.

"Also known as Logan 'Scum' Fell. Remember I told you about a guy I dated that made me move from Mystic Falls?" She asked looking at me.

"No way. You and him. He's cute." I smiled at Jenna.

"Who's cute?" I heard Elena say coming do the stairs carrying a box.

"The news guy"

"He is not cute. There's nothing cute about him." Jenna says to me then turning to Elena. Who was going through a box all of mum and dad's stuff. "What are you doing with that?"

"I went yesterday and got it from the safety deposit box. Mum had told Mrs. Lockwood she would loan it to the founder's council for their heritage display." Elena smiles down at the items in her hands.

"Is that Grandma Beth's wedding ring?" Jenna asks walking over to the box and holding the ring.

"Originally it was great-great-grandma Mary's wedding ring" Elena smiles at the ring.

I shake my head looking at them. "How do you remember all this stuff? I mean, what everything belonged to…" I trail off looking at some old photos of our family.

"Years and years of family outings. You were always with Vicky, and if you were with us you would just be messing with Jer." She trails off. "Plus I was the only one really listening so they made sure I remembered everything. It was lame."

Jeremy walks into the kitchen and heads over to the box picking up an old pocket watch. "How much do you think this stuff is worth on like eBay?" Elena takes the pocket watch out of Jeremy's hands and puts it back into the box.

"You're not going to find out" Elena starts giving him a lecture. I shake my head and start to eat my toast.

"This stuff is mum and dad's you can't just give it away." Jeremy argues

"It's just a loan don't worry. Besides selling it in eBay is giving it away." I put my mug and plate in the sink when the door bell rings.

"Oh great it'll be Elena's new love stuck boyfriend." His voice dripping with sarcasm.

Elena shot him a look and went go answer the door. She dragged Stefan in and straight to her bedroom without uttering a single word to us. Jeremy went to the living room and started playing on his X-box, trying to forget about what's going on up stairs.

"She has got it bad." Jenna says smiling at me.

"Tell me about it. He already gave her a necklace."

"Ah, young love or in this case almost love." I smiled. "So tell me about California did you meet any guys at the center or after?"

I wasn't sure if I should tell her about him or not. I think I can if I avoid _that_ topic. "Um, yeah. I did meet this guy. He's name was Andrew. He was really sweet. I met him in the center but he was almost out so he helped me. When he got out we dated for a couple months. We when our separate ways and I haven't talked to him since. He really helped me but I knew it was for the best. It never would have lasted." I left out the main part of the story about why we never saw each other again. I wasn't ready for her or anyone to know about it yet.

"I guess it was one of those summer loves, that you'll think about when your old a wrinkly."

"Ha-ha, I guess."

"So, whom are you going with to the Founder's party?" She asks sitting down on the stool next to me.

"God, I forgot all about that. I guess I'll go with Bonnie if Caroline is taking Damon."

Someone knocks on the door and Jeremy goes to answer it. His face turns cold and he turns to me signaling me to come over so I did. On our porch was none other than Tyler Lockwood. He was probably here to pick up the box.

"What can we do for you Tyler?" I said trying to sound as sweet as possible.

" Hey um, I'm here for my mum. I was supposed to pick up a box full of stuff?" He looked a little nervous but trying to hide it. I did like Tyler but he just had a really bad temper.

"Yeah sure. Jer can you get the box from the kitchen?" I turned to him and gave him a reassuring smile. He nodded and left me with Tyler.

"Look Tyler, I'm sorry about what happened but I did warn you about hurting Jeremy. I do like Tyler; you just have a really bad temper."

"I know. I know. I have been trying to keep my cool but it's just hard you know. One minute I'm perfectly fine then something happens then I lash out. I'm sorry. You're one of the closest friends I have I don't mean to do it."

"I know. Still friends?" I said holding my arms out.

"Yeah still friends." He hugged me and laughed a little.

When Jeremy came back he glared at Tyler, then looked at me I gave him a look that said 'Give him a chance' "Here you go dick." Jeremy muttered. I glared at him as Jeremy gave Tyler the box.

"Oh stop being a being a punk dude." Tyler said taking the box from him.

"Guys seriously stop it's starting to get annoying now"

"Tell him to stop his being a punk." Tyler exclaimed.

"Hey its not me being I dick. I done nothing wrong." Said Jeremy.

"Ok know both of you shut up." I looked at Tyler. "I'll see you to night Tyler. Thanks for coming." I smiled at him.

"Yeah, see you tonight." He looked at me then at Jeremy. "Look would it help if I told you that I really like Vicky?"

"Not even if you meant it." Jeremy muttered, then slammed the door in his face.

I stared at Jeremy for a while before I spoke breaking the silence. "Jeremy you have to give him a chance. If you love Vicky than you'll let her be happy. Even if it's with Tyler."

"But his hurting her. He sleeps with anything with a skirt. She deserves better, even if it's not me." He finished with a small voice almost too quiet to hear.

"Oh Jer." I pulled him in for a hug. He held on to me for dear life trying to stop the tears from his eyes. I reluctantly pulled away from him enough to look into his eyes. I saw unshed tears threatening to spill. "I know that you love her, and I know that Tyler does awful things to Vicky. But she loves him and the only way she will ever get over him is to get hurt a little. It'll hurt like hell but she will learn from it." He pulled me into a hug and finally let some of the tears out. I was glad that Jenna had gone upstairs before she saw Jeremy break down. He has always had a hard time opening up to someone, especially in public.

We stayed like that for a few minutes until he finally pulled away. His eyes were red but they weren't puffy. "Thanks." He said

"Don't worry about it. Besides you know that if he does any bad to her I'll be there to…teach him a lesson" I smiled trying to lighten the mood a little, the smile on his face told me that it worked.

~Later~

Me, Bonnie and Elena were all in Elena's room getting ready for the party. I was sitting on Elena's bed, giving myself a French tip.

"Why do we have to go to this thing? It's so boring." I whine pouting.

"Because," Elena looks up at me glaring "Mum and Dad did every year. Now it's our turn."

"You just pull out the mum and dad card didn't you." I mutter under my breath, and go back to painting nails.

Thankfully she didn't here me and just went back to picking out a dress to wear.

Bonnie holds up two bottles of nail polish in the air "Delicate flower vs. Naughty vixen"

"Hmmm, can we mix them?"

"Look at you, getting ready for date." She looks at Elena then me "And you getting all pretty. You two look happy-ish."

"I'm just going with flow." I said not looking from my nails.

"Well I am…ish. Tonight's going to be a good night." Elena replied "But don't let that stop that from telling me whatever it is you wanted to tell me as soon as you walked through the door." I looked up from my nails to look at both of them.

"What if tell you in the morning? I don't want to ruin the night."

"Just tell her. She's like a dog with a bone. She'll just bug you all night till you give up. I would just skip the middle man and tell her." I said calmly, not looking up at either of them. I could feel Elena glaring at me.

"Bonnie out with it!" Elena demanded

"See."

"Ok, but don't it has to go in the vault, because Caroline will kill me if it gets back to Damon that she squealed."

"Alright I promise"

"You too Eileen" Bonnie said looking at me.

"Really. I don't even talk to Caroline that much." Bonnie just stared at me "Alright fine. I swear. Now will you please tell her before she attacks you?"

"Right, so. Apparently Stefan has a very interesting back-story. Do you what happened with his ex-girlfriend Katherine?" She eyed Elena as she shook her head.

"I do," They both stared at me suspicious "Damon told me the other night, in the kitchen."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't ask and I didn't want you to worry. Plus, we never talk, we're barely sisters! You didn't even try to call me when I was gone!" I yelled. They both stared at me. Bonnie with confusion written all over her face. Elena, a look of betrayal and anger. I new that, that anger wasn't from not telling her about Stefan and Damon; but about the fact that I just told Bonnie that weren't as close as we seemed. See, Elena was just like my parents, not willing to let people she that we are 'weak' as they put it. We were all putting on a show. That was one of the reasons I drank so much, I could pretend for a while that I had a normal life and that I was free. It was one of the reasons I like Vicky so much she just understood. Her life is pretty fucked up as it is. I could be me around her. Everyone thought that I started hanging out with Vicky after my parents died but we hung out all the time before that. I had to keep it a secret though. She wasn't mad about it at all she understood. I just started cutting after their death because I was so use to some always telling me what to do.

"I'm go and get ready in my room." I got up from Elena's bed and left the room.

"Continue, please." I hear Elena say. Wow, she's just going to pretend like nothing happened. Well that is the Gilbert way. My room isn't that far from Elena's so I can still hear everything.

"Elena what did sh-" I hear Bonnie start

"Just tell me Bonnie." Elena demands

"Sure. Yeah, they both dated her, only she chose Damon. And that drove Stefan mad, so he did horrible thing to try and break them up. He made up these lie until it finally work, and she turn against Damon."

"Well it sounds like one person's side of the story, meaning Damon's. Well thanks, Bonnie. Anyway his past relationships are none of my business."

"Unless he's a calculating manipulative liar. That's your business." Sounds like the prefect guy for Elena.

"Stefan isn't any of those things. I know him."

"But how well. Look I'm just being concerned of my best friend. You've been though a lot and I just want you to be happy."

"Thank and I love for that. But I do trust him, however I'll ask him it makes you feel a bit better."

"Thank you."

I swear they have selective memory or something. I wish Conner was here…

~Salvatore Boarding house Damon's P.O.V~

I walked into Stefan's room and saw him sitting down with some bourbon.

"Do they still wear ties at this thing?" I ask whilst taking on of his black shirts out of his closet.

"Why are you even going?"

"Well it's only fitting. We were the very first ones. Remember?"

"I think it's best if we don't draw attention to ourselves."

I look at him throw the mirror "So you should stay here. I'll see to Elena and Eileen has a good time." I look at him through the mirror again and see him drinking. That's not suspicious. "Goodness I've driven you to drink."

"Can't seem to rid myself of you, what else am I suppose to do besides go about living my life?"

"Living my life. Go about living me life." I repeat, "See there end lies your enteral struggle. You're dead dude get over it." I turn around and look at him. His giving me the glare, somebody help me! Yeah right.

I hold up a shirt "What do ya think?" He doesn't say anything so I just continue to change.

"It's cool not growing old. I like being the enteral stud."

"Yes, being a 150 year old teen ager has been the high light of my life." He replayed sarcastically drinking some more. He really needs to stop doing that.

"Um. You cracked a funny Stefan. I should have a drink and celebrate." He is trying so hard not to smile. I got to give him props for trying. I see a pic turn of Katherine on the table next to the bottle of bourbon. Guess he's trying to get me to open up and drink. I'll throw him a bone. It's better to pretend their winning instead of just yelling at him when there is a very, and I mean _very _small chance of me being wrong.

"1864, you and Katherine were the perfect couple. It was hell watching you dance with her."

"My happiness was short lived as you well know." Yeah, well not the only one Stefan.

"I remember. I left the party earlier I was waiting for her." I was trying to get a reaction out of him so far nothing "The night you dropped her off I was just inside." I say whilst I'm opening the bottle of bourbon "You were such a gentleman, giving her a kiss on the cheek. When what she really wanted was,' oh _that_ got his attention. He turned around fully. I pour myself a shot of bourbon really smelling the vervain. Gotha.

"Here's to history repeating itself again, kind of." I wink and open my mouth to drink when I pour all of it infront of me dropping the glass.

"I admire your effort. Pour yourself a drink then spike the bottle with vervain. I'm not some drunken sorority chick you can't ruffie me. "I can't help but feel a little used, I thought we were having a moment. I have to go to the party angry. Who knows what I'll do.

~Eileen P.O.V~

I heard Elena's phone ring in the other room, while I was getting ready in the bathroom Jeremy and I share. See the biggest room was meant to go to me but I talked back once when I was a kid and Elena was just obedient. I swear she was basically a dog, know that I think about it the only thing missing was a tail. If Elena didn't shave every day her leg hair was crazy long.

"Hello. Hi. What do you mean? It is? Are you sure? Cause I saw it. Let me check. Mm-Hmmm. I will find it and bring it. Ok. Bye"

"What's wrong?" I don't understand way she asks, like she would answer. I hear her open Jeremy's door. That can't be good.

"Ah! God what now?" He yelled

"The pocket watch. Where is it?" She yelled back. Ok time for me to be part of this fight now. I open the door and see Elena standing over Jeremy whose sitting by his desk. I'm leaning against the doorway of the bathroom. Neither of them knows I'm here so I stay quiet till the time is right.

"What watch?" Jer asks sounding rather annoyed

"The one that you stole from mom's box." Her voice is softening a bit. "Look, Mrs. Lockwood just called me and she's freaking out. It was on the list Jeremy and she can't find it, and she thinks that she's the one who lost it." Of course we would want to have the two biggest fakers to lose something. If word got around they would never be known as the respectable women of Mystic falls again. Gasp.

"Maybe she did, or maybe Tyler took it."

"Don't even play that card Jeremy, you took it. If I go online, am I going to find it on eBay?" She starts to lean in a little closer. I think I know what she about to say I just _really _hope I'm wrong. "Is that how you pay for your pot?" Elena questioned. That's it my turn little miss perfect.

"Screw you." Jeremy and I both say at the same time. They shock to see me stand there but I don't care, how dare she. I start walking towards them. "God you such a bitch Elena, he would never do that. Plus, he's not an addict, his just upset, getting high make you feel better about life and yourself. And in my opinion you really need to get high." I yell.

"Why so I can be like you two. Losers? Everyone talks about you all you guys think about is me, me, me. What about our family, we need to keep the family name. No one cares that our parents are dead anymore. They want us to move on. Why can't you just get over it, it's done. Lets carry on while we still have our dignity."

She did not just say that. "Fuck you Elena. At least were not pretending, we're not trying to pleas everyone. This is how we grieve get over _that." _I spat "you need to get a life and stop trying control everything. Be _yourself. _I know that that's hard for since you have been pretending to be someone you're not your whole life. But try. It's for you own good. I told you to get high because it will let the real you go free."

No one says anything; Jer and Elena just stare at me like I've grown a second head. I'm just staring at Elena. Her arms drop to her sides, and for the first time in years I think she has…relaxed.

"Fine. But I need that pocket watch, then I'll stop."

"Fine. For the record I would never sell it." He gets the pocket watch from a mess on his desk.

"Then why who you steal it?" How I she so stupid.

"Because it was suppose to be mine. Dad said it goes to the first-born son. His father gave it to him and now, what."

"He was suppose to give it to you." She says in a small voice. Finally I thought I would have to spell it out for her.

"Yeah"

"Look, Jeremy, it's still yours, ok? Mum promised Mrs. Lockwood. What do you want me to do?"

"Just take it and get out." He sits back on his chair and put his headphones back on. Elena walks away but I kneel by Jeremy. His not looking at me but I understand. I give him a small smile then hug him. He doesn't hug me back, but he leans his head on my shoulder. I pull away and kiss the top of his head and go back to the bathroom and finish doing my hair and make-up.

~The Lockwood's~

I walk behind Elena and Stefan who are being greeted by the mayor. Bonnie is with and is pretending nothing happened. God is anyone in this town not fake? When we get inside I go get a drink. I know Bonnie won't mind; she doesn't want to be around be right now. Besides I need some time to think. I've heard about all these animal attacks that have been happening and I'm starting to think that there are vampires here. Can't be too sure though. Conner told me that no vampire comes here anymore. Something about a church fire, I don't know. I should call him though. I love that guy; he's like a big encyclopedia of the supernatural. I went upstairs to look at mum and dad's stuff when I saw Elena and Stefan there. Nope. I'm not third wheeling. As I went back to the door I saw Caroline and Damon coming this way. There's nowhere to go now, since we are at the end of the hall. Damn it. Yay, now I'm fifth wheeling. Kill me now.

"Hey Elena, Stefan."

"Hey." They both turned around to look at me.

"Is that mum's stuff?"

"Yeah, there are a lot of memories here. Hey look at this." I went over to stand next to Elena and so some old piece of paper. "The founding families in Mystic Falls welcomes you to the inaugural founder's council celebration."

"Oh, it's the original guest registry list." Elena starts to read them out loud

"Look at all these familiar names- Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood…"

I take a closer look at the list and gasp, "Is that Damon Salvatore…and Stefan Salvatore" I was right. Shit this is not good.

"The original Salvatore brothers," Damon and Caroline come in and start walking towards us. "Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually."

"We don't need to bore them with stories of the past." Said Stefan

"Well I for one would love to hear about it. I can get to know the guy who dating my sister." I smile trying to get my heart rate down. I hope they think I'm nervous or something.

"Well, I'm bored. I want to dance. And _Damon_ won't dance with me." Caroline whined

"Mm-mm" Damon responded

"I wonder why…" I mumbled to myself. Damon looks at me then smiles. Damn it. Of course he has super hearing.

"Could I borrow your date?" Caroline ask Elena

"Oh a…mm" Really Elena you can stand up to me but not Caroline?

"I don't really dance" Stefan responded

"Oh sure he does. You should see him waltz, the jitter bug, moon walk, he does it all." Damon is just staring at me. _Okay?_

"You wouldn't mind would you Elena." Please do something Elena

"It's up to Stefan." She gives her a fake smile. Don't do that. Why Elena, why?

"Well sorry, but I'm not taking no for answer" She reaches over and takes Stefan's hand and drags him out of the room, giggling a little. Damon is just watching them leave. Now it's just me, Elena and Damon the blood-sucking vampire.

"Hey Elena," she turns to look at me "Why don't you go have a drink and relax a little ok? While Damon and I talk about some history. I know how much you hate it." I offer her a small smile. She nods and walks away. And then there were two.

~Damon P.O.V~

"Look I just want to apologize for being a world class jerk for trying to kiss you the other night. There's no excuse." God I hope she buys it. She just looks bored ok. "My therapist says thast I'm acting out trying to punish Stefan." Wow heart is beating like crazy

"For what?"

"It's all in the past, I don't even what to bring it up." She looks like she's starting to believe me. "Lets just she that the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry. And it all started with the original Salvatore brothers. The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town. Before the battle of-"

"The battle of willow creek. Yeah my friend told me about it. Confederate soldier fired on a church with civilians inside."

"What your friend or the history books don't know, what was left out," I take a small step towards her and start to move past her "was that the people who were in there weren't there by accident." I go stand by the wall "They were believed to be union sympathizers, so some of the founding families on the confederate side wanted them rounded up and burned alive" She starts to follow me there leaning against a wall. "Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much in that church. And when they went to rescue her they were _shot,_ murdered in cold blood."

"Who was in the church that they wanted to save?"

"A women I guess. Doesn't it always come down to the love of a women?"

"Look I'm sorry you and Stefan have this thing between you but I can't get into the middle of in Damon, neither can Elena. I just hope you to can work it out."

"I hope so to." I say in a small voice. I'm only half lying. I hang my head a little

"Besides you two have lived for a very long time I'm sure you can work it out."

"I'm sorry, what?" I am completely dumb folded right now

"Well you have lived for over a century I'm sure thing will get better soon." She smirking, _smirking? _What in the hell is going on? 

"I don't understand?"

"See I have this friend, I told you about him; he knows all this cool stuff about the supernatural. He told me about them, about this town."

"About you?" I question, I take a step closer so that she can't leave.

"But you don't know what I am, and I'm guessing that's what's keeping me alive right know." She puts her hand on my chest, I'm assuming that she is going to try and push me off her but instead she just runs her hand up and down my chest. "Stay away from Caroline and my sister."

"What's your deal?" I narrow my eyes at her. "I could kill you right now before you could scream."

"You won't do that."

"Really? And why not?" I put one hand not to her head and the other on hip, very close to her butt.

"You don't know what I am. You have lived of a very long time and have never seen one of me. And for some reason you want me." Using my words again me, clever girl.

"So do you." I lean in and whisper in her ear. "I can smell your arousal"

She takes my ear into her mouth and starts sucking and nibbling my ear. I would be very shock and mad right now if it didn't feel so good. She pulls away and whispers "I can smell your." She walks away without looking back.

This is going to be fun

I head over to Stefan who is currently with Caroline and Elena getting some drinks.

"What I'd miss?" I asked coming towards them

"We just chatting, drink Damon?" Yeah like you could fool me again.

"No thanks. I'll pass."

"Hey where's Eileen?" Elena asks looking around

"I don't know she left before me. Maybe she's in the bathroom or something."

"Oh, ok. Stefan, do you have another dance in you?"

"Absolutely"

He takes her hand and brings her to the dance floor. God it's like 1864 all over again but now, it's worse.

"They look so cute together."

"Don't talk please."

~Eileen P.O.V~

God I can believe I just did that. God I feel like such a slut. I need to breathe. In, out, in, out. Ok I'm ok. Wait where am I going? Right the bathroom. I'm about to open the door when I hear Elena's voice.

"What is that?"

"Don't" Is that…Caroline?

"Oh my god Caroline what happened?" Was Damon biting her? I mean I new he would just, you know, hide it or heal it. Something I don't know.

"It's nothing ok."

"That is not nothing. Did somebody hurt you?"

"No. OK. Nothing, it's just…my mum would kill me." God if anyone is killing anyone it's me Damon is so dead…once I figure out how to kill him.

"Did Damon hurt you?" That's not good. How many times did he bite her, and where?

"No of course not. Just leave me alone, ok Elena." Are those footsteps? Shit they are. Hide. Where? I ran into one of the closets closed the door but not all the way. I saw Caroline leave you a bit flustered, Elena looked really angry. I have to stop before she goes to Damon or Stefan.

"Hey Elena, what's wrong?"

"Caroline has all these bite marks on her body, I think Damon's hurting."

"Elena listen, I want you to go to Stefan and tell him ok? I'll go deal with Damon." I held on to her shoulders and made sure she was looking at me.

"Yeah, ok." She nodded weakly. I didn't really let the idea of leaving Elena with Stefan, but right now I had to deal with the bigger problem.

I stormed outside and looked around for Damon. I saw him by the dance floor smirking at me. Thankfully he was alone. I went right up to him and shoved him. I know he's a vampire but I'm just too angry right now to care.

"There is something seriously wrong with you. Vampire or not to one should be anyone's personal blood bag." He looked hurt for a second then he just smirked hiding his shock.

"You should be very careful right now."

"No. _You _should be. Elena is going to find out soon and she _will _tell Caroline's mother, the sheriff. She's on the council isn't she?" I ask rhetorically "Stay away from her, Elena, and me." With that I walked away. I decided that I was going to walk home. I don't I can handle her ranting right now. So I sent her a quick text and went home.

~Damon P.O.V~

That dumb idiot! She had one job and she mange to screw that up. I'm dragging her through the garden ignoring her as she begs me to stop. She's struggling so I make her turn and face me.

"She took it off and I go flustered ok? I didn't know what to say ok? I did not tell her, I just told her that you didn't mean to hurt me. But Eileen wasn't there I swear, Elena must have told her." God stop rambling! God I could kill her. Wait I can. I move to stand behind her hugging her waist. Her heels make her my height so I tilt my head a little.

"You drive crazy you know that?" I put one of my hands on her neck, as she breathes a sigh of relief. "It's ok, I forgive you." I kiss the top of her head.

"I swear she didn't she anything-," She mumbles

"Shh-hhh" I start to move her neck…thing out of the way as I kiss her neck. "It's ok. Unfortunately," I continue to kiss her neck "I am so over you now" Her heart rate picks up and I lift my head to plunge my fangs into her neck. I drink from her and kneel on the ground bringing her down with me as I drink. Soon the blood starts to taste like acid. I listed my head and start to feel faint.

"What the hell?" I mumble to myself

Footsteps start to approach me, I new exactly who it was. _Saint _Stefan. Of course it was him.

"I knew I couldn't spike your drink so I spiked her's."

I groaned, trying to get up but I just fell on my back and slipped into uncosciousness.


	3. You're Undead to Me

_**Chapter 3-You're Undead to Me**_

~Damon P.O.V~

God how long have I been in here? I can feel the vervain burning me from the inside. I looked at my hand and saw that I didn't have my ring. There goes my hope of ever escaping.

"Where's my ring?" God even weak

"Won't be needing it anymore." Stefan said simply

"How long have I been in here?"

"Three days."

"What are you doing?"

"During the dark ages when a vampire's actions threatened to expose or bring harm upon the entire race, they would face judgment. They sought to reeducate them rather than to punish them."

"You know what will happen if I don't…feed on blood." I don't want to suffer throw what Katherine is going through right now. The only thing worse then waiting a 145 years for someone, knowing there is nothing you can do still the time is right. I have to wait all over again, knowing that you're so close but going to fail. I knew he hated me but so did I. I just want to cause him emotional pain not physical. He's still my brother. Stupid humanity switch.

"You'll grow weaker and weaker. Eventually you won't be able to move or speak. In a weak your skin will desiccate, and you'll mummify. A living corpse. Unable to hurt anyone. Ever."

"So you're just going to leave me in the basement, forever?"

"I've injected you with enough vervain to keep you weak. Once you're circulation stops, I'll move you to the family crypt, and then in 50 years we can reevaluate."

"I'm stronger than you think."

"You always have been. But not stronger than vervain, and we both know it. I'm sorry. It didn't have to be this way." He starts to leave, I want to protest but I need to save my energy.

~Eileen P.O.V~

I woke up and went into the bathroom; only to see that someone was already in they're brushing their teeth. Someone that wasn't, my brother. Vicky. She was wearing my brother's shirt. Well I guess she made up her mind.

"Um, hey?"

"Oh, um. I'm almost done."

"Yeah, ok." I shut the door and leaned against it. I was happy for Vicky but seeing it made me a bit uncomfortable. I heard Vicky shut the other door so I went back into the bathroom to get ready.

I went down stairs to see Jenna if she knew about it

"Jenna do you know what's going on upstairs?"

"Uh-huh"

"Does Elena know?" Just then Elena came running down the stairs.

"Jenna Jeremy has a girl upstairs. Did you know that?"

"Mm" She replied simply

"And you have no objection?"

"Well he could be craftier about it, at least make an effort to sneak her in and out. Oh, and just so you know, I won't be home for dinner."

"Oh, so you're really going to do it. You're gonna go out with Logan." I said thankful for the change of topic.

"I'm going to show up and torture him, yes." She turned to look at Elena "Have you heard from Stefan?"

"No, not since he left that very vague message three days ago 'Hi, um, Elena, I, um, have something I have to do. I'll, uh, explain in a few days." I was so relieved to hear that. I have mix feelings towards Stefan, now that I know what he is. But I'm guessing by that message that 'something' is Damon.

"Haven't you called Stefan?"

"Nope, and I'm not going to either."

"And you're ok with everything?" I asked

"No, I'm not ok with. But I'm not going to cry about it either. You know, this morning I was going to write in my diary and then I thought; what am I going to write? Honestly, I'm not gonna be one of those pathetic girls whose world stops spinning because of some guy."

"Ok."

"I'll be fine."

~School~

Elena, Bonnie and I were at Elena's locker, when Caroline came up to us telling that we needed to do the car wash. She was being her normal self, pretending like nothing happened.

"Unbelievable. It's like nothing happened." I commented

"She's in denial." Bonnie said

"Hey." Stefan came up to us looking at Elena.

"Hey, I have to, um, buy a bikini. Bye." I walked away hearing Bonnie call my name. I turned around and saw Bonnie coming towards me.

"Hey, didn't want to stay in an awkward situation, huh?" Bonnie asked

"You caught me. We better get to class."

~Grill~

Elena made go to the Grill with her to wait for Stefan. He was almost an hour late. Elena and Matt were playing pool while I was sketching some stuff.

"Talk to who?" I heard Stefan's voice and immediately stiffened. My back was to him so; luckily he couldn't see my face. "I'm so sorry that I'm late."

"What happened?"

"I got, held up."

"Is everything ok?" She sounded really irritated

'Just this thing with my uncle

"And you couldn't call and tell me you were going to be an hour late?"

"Ok, you two have fun. Bye Eileen." Matt said waving. I waved back. Traitor

"I'm really sorry. It was unavoidable."

"What was unavoidable?" Stefan didn't answer instead he just hung his head. "Ok." She started to walk away when Stefan reached for her

"Wait, Elena. Please."

"No, Stefan, don't you get it? Every question gets a vague non-answer. What is so awful that you're afraid to tell me?"

"I know you." An old man went up to Stefan "My god,"

"I'm sorry?"

"I know you, how can it be?"

"I think you have the wrong person, sir"

"You haven't aged a day."

"I'm sorry, excuse me." He turned to look at Elena. "Hey we, can I take you home and, and we can talk about it? Is that ok?"

"Wait what was that?"

"I, uh, I don't know. Uh, nothing."

"Right nothing. Ok, ah, um, I got to go Stefan. Eileen's my ride anyway." I get up and walk threw the crowd of people, and follow Elena. Not even looking at Stefan.

~Home~

Elena was mopping in her room, just sitting there. If I didn't know better I would thing that's a statue. I went into Jeremy's room to warn her about Elena's bad mood. Vicki was still here.

"Hey, Jer, I just want to warn you about Elena. She's in a mood."

"God what did you do." He grumbled

"Hey, what makes you think it was me?" He just gave me a look that said 'really' "Ok fine, but it wasn't me this time. It's was Stefan."

"I thought he was going to explain himself to Elena at the Grill?"

"He was, but he was an hour late; and gave a very vague answer about why he was late."

"Ok. Got it.' I was about to leave the room but Jeremy called me back "Hey can I borrow your phone, I want to buy some pizza but my phone's dead and I can't find the charger."

"Yeah, sure." I passed him my phone and tried to comfort Elena. Normally I don't do this stuff but she just looked so sad. 20 minutes later Jeremy came in.

"Hey, you ok?" Jeremy asked

"No, I'm miserable."

"Well, you should go get something to eat." She looked at Jeremy funny before going down stairs. Jeremy had this look in his eyes that I didn't like.

"Jer what did you do?"

"I called Stefan, he's making dinner for Elena." Stefan's in my house. God, he better not eat anyone.

"That's why you needed my phone." He nodded "Can I have it back."

"Yeah here," He got my phone from his pocket and handed it to me. "Oh some guy named Connor called and asked me to tell you to call him."

"Ok, thanks Jer." He left and called Conner.

"_Hello?"_

"Conner it's me, you called?"

"_Yeah. I just wanted to tell you that I won't be coming just yet."_

"Why not?"

"_Don't worry nothing really bad. Andrew came back and he's looking for you." _I felt my breath caught in my lungs.

"What?" I breathed

"_Don't worry I'm going to get him. He's not going to find you ok? I promise." _I let out breathe of relief come out. God I never want to see him again.

"Yeah ok. Um I wanted to ask you something."

"_Sure what is it?"_

"There are…vampires here. I don't know what to do?" I whisper

"_How many? Have you met them? Do they know you know? How do you know?"_

"Calm down. There are two that I know of. Yes I've met them, one of them dating my sister. Only one knows but he's go so. And there have been a lot of animal attacks lately."

"_Have they given you anything? If they have get rid of it just in case."_

"Yeah sure ok. How do you kill one?"

"_Stake them with wood ok? And don't look at them in the eye. They can do mind control."_

"Ok, listen I got to go."

"_Alright but be careful. Wait have you gone swimming yet?"_

"No, dammit I forgot, I'll go tomorrow. Bye."

"_Bye, be save."_

"You too." I hung up and started playing with my necklace.

~Damon P.O.V~

God I can't stop coughing. To make it worse some blood is coming out. I hear footsteps, must be Stefan checking t see if I'm a mummy yet. This is why I never went to Egypt.

"I bet you're feeling pretty good about yourself right now."

"Not in particular."

"You won. You…got the bad guy. I can't get to Eileen anymore and nothing will get between you and Elena. Except the truth. Your lies will catch up to you Stefan, as long as you keep lying to yourself about what you are."

"The beauty of you in there and me out here; is that I can walk away." He starts to walk away. I need to make him stay. I need him to let me out.

"Guess you know about Eileen then." He stops walking away and comes back and stands infront of the door.

"What about Eileen?"

"You don't know?"

"I wouldn't be asking if I didn't know."

"She knows…about us."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Guess you'll never know." I slipped into unconsciousness.

~Eileen P.O.V~

When I woke and got out my blue bikini and black shorts. I also got my jumper; it was pretty big so it made it looks like I wasn't wearing any bottoms. Caroline can yell at me when I get there but I'm not going to go out of the house in only my swimsuit. Elena left already so I went by myself.

When I got there guess what happened? Caroline yelled at me _and_ took my jumper away. I love that jumper. I started to wash some cars with Matt and Bonnie. I noticed Matt looking sad at something. He was looking at Elena with Stefan; they were kissing.

I threw my sponge at him to get his attention " Hey, knock it off Matt. None of that tortured pinning stuff."

"I'm just observing." He replied innocently

"_Sure_"

We continued cleaning, Tiki was being a bitch to some guy about his car, (This is another reason I quit cheerleading. Everyone's a bitch) when the hose started going crazy on her. Matt being Matt went to go help her turn the hose off.

"Wet and wild Tiki." Matt laughed

I went to go find Caroline so I could get some more towels from her when I saw her leaving school.

"Caroline!" I ran after her, she ran all the way to the Salvatore Boarding house. I finally caught up to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Caroline what are you doing?"

"Damon's calling me I have to help him." She broke free of my hold on her and ran down to the basement. Damon was locked up in one of the cells. He looked really sick.

"Caroline, help me. Caroline. Help me." He whispered

"Damon? Oh, my god. What is this? How did I know you here?" Caroline asked. She and I stood in front of the door as Damon struggled to get up.

"Because I wanted you to. Very, very badly." He looked at me "Eileen, please help me. I'm dying, kind of"

"You bit me…" Caroline whispered

"You liked it, remember?" Damon mumbled

"Why do I keep remembering the same things but in different ways?"

"You remember what I want you to remember. And now that the vervain as passed out of your system, you won't remember what you're about to do."

"What am I about to do?"

"You're going to open the door. You're going to open the door." He was looking at Caroline, not taking his gaze off of her.

"Caroline," I stopped her hand from getting the lock "he will hurt you. We need to go."

"No, you need to open the door." Damon said Caroline pushed me away, I hit my head and everything went all, dizzy. I could hear someone screaming then a snap. That didn't sound good. I got up and touched my head and saw blood. I started climbing the stairs, when I got to the top I saw someone but I couldn't tell who it was but they started to come towards me. When I could see clearly I saw Damon, looking very hungry. I was about to run when he flashed over to me and pinned me on the ground. My arms were over my head and he was staring at me. I closed my eyes so that he couldn't do that mind control thing. I struggled to get free.

"Look at me, Eileen." I shook my head, so he let go of one of my arms and held my face. "Look at me." I opened my eyes, afraid of what he might do if I didn't. "Good, now, don't scream." He started to lean down to my neck.

"Don't please, don't. My-my blood i-it will kill you. Please let me go." He came up and looked at me in the eye.

"Are you lying to me?"

"Only a little."

"What does that mean?"

"My blood will become addicting for you."

"Hm, fine." He got up and carried me to his room.

"Ok, you I know how to walk you don't have to carry me."

"I know. I just get a nice view." He slapped my butt playfully.

"Hey leave my butt alone." He set me down on his bed.

"Stay here. Don't try to escape." He left and went into the bathroom and got a first aid kit. He started to clean up the wound on my head.

"Thanks"

"Sure, now you can not leave this room."

"I won't leave this room." He started to leave

"Wait. Where are you going?"

"It's dark out and I haven't eaten anything in days. I'm getting dinner."

"Can I go with you?"

"You want to se me eat people?"

"No, there's something I have to do."

"What?"

"I-I have to swim." He started laughing

"You have t-to swim. Wow, that is the worst excuse I have ever heard."

"Look I need to swim or I will die, ok? I'll even tell you, well show you what I am."

"Fine, put on one of my shirts, you'll freeze outside." He pointed at his closet. I grabbed on of his shirts. I was about to leave the room, but my legs wouldn't move.

"Um, Damon? I can move."

"What? Oh right. You can leave the room and do as I say."

We left the Boarding house and went to the woods near the cemetery. He must have heard something because he told me not to go anywhere and disappeared. I couldn't think of anyone that would be in the woods- Vicki! God we use to come here to get high. Oh my god they're all going to die. It's all my fault. I started to cry, and then I felt my legs give out. I fell on the ground in strange position but I couldn't feel the pain. I need to get to the lake. Where is he? I heard a 'swoosh' and saw Damon standing in front out me, with blood all over his shirt.

"Why are you crying?"

"Did-did you kill Vicki? Is she dead?" I whimpered

"No. She just does want to die. I brought her to the Boarding house. Come on lets go to the lake."

"I can't. M-my legs I can feel them." He let out a breath and scooped me up in his arms.

"What are you doing?

"Bring you to the lake, hold on." I put my arms around his neck. He swooshed through the forest. When we arrived at the lake I ask him to put me down by the water. I start to take off his shirt and my shorts. I drag myself into the water and slowly begin to feel my legs again. I take off my bikini top and shorts. I realized that I'm still wearing my necklace. I can't throw it. I might lose it.

"Um, Damon? Can you come here please?" I feel the water splashing as he comes closer. I hug my knees to my chest.

"Is this some weird way of trying to get me to sleep with you?" He smirks, eyeing me up and down.

"Yes Damon, I got you to carry all the way to the water and stripped naked so that you would sleep with me." I replied sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Just checking." He held up his hand and did a 'I surrender' thing. "So what did you want cause, I'm getting really wet."

"I need you to take my necklace."

"Really? You got me to go through water, wasting a very expensive shirt might I add, so that I could take off your necklace?"

"Yup."

"God you're annoying." He took off my necklace and held it.

"Yeah, well, so are you. Now you might want to stand back. This bit gets kind of freaking."

"Are you a mermaid?"

"Now, now Damon don't you know that mermaids aren't real?" I winked at him and went under water. I could already feel myself changing.

~Damon P.O.V~

What the hell is this girl doing? I can't see her in the water anymore. Wait is that I seal? What is a seal doing here? It's so cute. Wait did I really just say that? It's coming closer I can see that it has big brown doe eyes. It almost looks like Eil-

"Eileen?" The seal or Eileen nods her head. "This is so weird. Can you talk?"

"_No." _I hear her voice in my head

"You can get in my head?"

"_Only when I'm like this. It's how I communicate with others."_

"Others? Are they her in Mystic fall?"

"_No. California. That's where I learned how to do this."_

"How come Elena doesn't do this?"

"_My kind are only born when there is a twin. One will be special; the other will be normal. But we come from an Irish line so I don't know how this happened. Neither of my parents were Irish, or had distant relatives that were."_

"Ok. We should get out of the water. Unless you have to swim more."

"_No, I'm fine. Can you just hold on one second?"_

"Yeah sure." She goes under the water again still I can see her. A few minutes later she appears again, looking human. "How did you do that?"

"Can we talk about it later when I'm not naked in freezing cold water?"

"Yeah come on."

"Throw me my bikini?" She blushed. I guess she didn't want me to see her naked. Technically I have just with Katherine. She puts on her bikini rather quickly and runs over to the shore. She tries to get the water out of her and puts on my shirt and her shorts again.

"Still need this?" I held up her necklace

"Yes, thank you." She took it from my hands and struggled to put it on

"Here, let me." I walked behind her and moved her hair away from her neck. I took the necklace from her hands and put it on for her. I kissed the back of her neck before I could stop myself. Her heart rate sped up afterwards. I heard her mumble a 'thank you'. "Come on, lets go back to the boarding house and gets some sleep." I hold out my hand to her. She'll probably knock it or something. But instead she just took my hand as I lifted her in my arms and ran all the way into my room. I set her down on the bed and move to my closet and take off my shirt and pants, which are starting to stick to me.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting ready for bed obviously. You should to the bathroom and clean yourself off or at least dry yourself."

Yeah I should. Can I borrow another one of your shirts?" She blushed, _again. _God she really needs to stop blushing before I forget about sleep and just kiss the crap out of her. Stop it.

"Here, do want one of my boxers?"

"No, that's fine. I've asked for enough anyways." She head to the bathroom clutching on my shirt and shuts the door. I sit on my bed waiting for her to come out. Went she does, I can't help but admire her body. She got Katherine's look but her personality is so different. Sure what she pulled at the Lockwood's might have been more of a thing that Katherine would do; but she's so innocent to do that to someone just to get some guys attention. The only reason she did that was because she thought that was the only why to get through to me. Didn't really work but, points for efforts. "Should go find a bedroom or something?"

"Don't me silly, come on you're sleeping with me." I pat the space next to me.

"But you're practically naked, can't you put on some pants or something?"

"I'm already giving you special treatment. I normally sleep in the nude. Unless of course you would prefer that?" I wiggle my eyes a little.

"Fine, but can you promise not do that mind control thing again?" She comes over to the bed and crawls under the covers next to me.

"First of all, it's called compulsion. Second of all, promise I won't…until morning." I might need her again later.

"Just go to sleep, I'll tell you everything in the morning." She closes her eyes and I lean over her to turn off the light. "Goodnight Damon"

"Goodnight Eil." I just stared at her for a while when I realized that I didn't technically know what she was. "Eil?" I whispered

"Yeah?" she whispered back

"What are you?"

"I'm a selkie."


	4. Lost Girls

_**Chapter 4- Lost Girls**_

~Third P.O.V~

Damon and Evelyn slept peacefully next to each other. There legs were tangled together and they were holding hands. Their faces were so close that their lips would have touched; until, Stefan came barging in seeing them together. At first he was frozen, he didn't know what to do. When he saw Evelyn wrist, seeing no bracelet to protect her from Damon, his blood started boiling. He spent almost all night watching over Elena, only to come home and find Evelyn tangled up in Damon's arms, wearing one of his shirts. He couldn't hold it in anymore.

"WHAT THE HELL DAMON?!" He screeched. Both of them woke up in shock. Evelyn saw Damon's face so close to her's and jumped, and then she saw Stefan standing infront of them, looking rather angry. She screamed and fell of the bed, landing on her butt. Damon just closed his eyes and put a pillow over his face.

"Go away Stefan and get my ring." The pillow muffled his voice

"Evelyn, come with me. Let me take you somewhere safe." He started to move towards her. She still didn't trust Stefan, she didn't exactly trust Damon either but he hasn't tried to kill her after he told her what she was. She didn't know if Stefan knew what she was or not. His eyes just reminded her too much of Andrew. She started to back away from him as he advanced towards her. She hit the wall with her back. He reached out to grab her hand.

"Don't touch me!" She slapped his hand away "Stay away from me."

"Damon, what did you do to her?" Stefan demanded

"God," Damon threw the pillow away from his face and sat up glaring at Stefan "nothing. I just compelled to do as I said ok? Look," Damon climbed out of the bed and went to Stefan. "If I break the compulsion will you go and find my ring?" Stefan nodded. Damon crouched down next to Evelyn. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and she was shaking slightly. "You well no longer do as I say." His pupils dilated. Eileen didn't stop shaking but her heart rate slowed a little.

"Evelyn, let me take you home." Stefan took another step towards her

"No!" She shook her head vigorously

"I don't understand," He turns to look at Damon "you broke the compulsion. Why is she still scared?"

"Well first of all, she knows. Second of all she isn't leaving until I get my ring." Damon went over to bed and laid down under the covers.

"No, Damon I won't-" Stefan's phone interrupted him. He looked at the screen and sighed. He looked between Eileen and his phone. He put his phone back into his pocket and sighed again. "I have to go and take care of…something. Don't hurt her Damon. I'll get your ring." Evelyn wanted to say something but she was too late Stefan had already left. Neither one of them said anything for a while. Damon was the first to break the silence.

"Come on Evie come back to bed and sleep." Damon had one hand under his head and the other was holding the blanket up so she could climb under.

"Fine." Evelyn got up and walked over to the bed. She couldn't leave and she was already tried so why not? "What time is it?" She crawled under the covers and faced Damon.

"Too early to be up." He grumbled. They went back sleep and ended up back in each other's arms. Her head was tucked under his neck, while one of her arms were wrapped around him, the other hand was laid on his chest were his heart would be. Both of his arms were wrapped around her. His face was burried in her hair. Evelyn starts to stir in his arms. Damon woke up and to hear her sleep talking.

"Andrew, no. Don't," she mumbled. She tried burying her face in his chest as if she was trying to hide. "Please."

"Shh-hhh" Damon gentle started to rock her "It's ok. No one's going to hurt you." He kissed the top of her head. He continued to rock her until she calmed down. He wasn't sure why he comforted her but he didn't think anything of it. By now Damon couldn't fall back to sleep so he climbed out of the bed, careful not to wake the woman in his bed. He went over to his closet and pulled out some jeans and a shirt. He left the shirt open and walked over to the bed.

"Evie." He started to gently shake her. "Wake up. Come on, let's get some food, ok?" She nodded, but her eyes were still closed. Damon sighed. He gently picked her up and carried her down stairs to the kitchen. He put her down on to the table. He stood between her legs, and held her up as he filled a cup with water. He then poured it on her head, successfully waking her up.

"Oh my God. Damon! Really?" She shivered against the cold

"Well you weren't waking up what was I suppose to do?" He shrugged

"Whatever." She looked down and saw that Damon was standing between her legs and his hands rested on her thighs. She looked up again and noticed that he was practically half naked. She could feel heat rise to her cheeks; she coughed trying to gain some composure. "So is there I chance that I can get something to eat?"

"Sure. What do you want?" He stepped away from Evie and went towards the fridge behind them.

"Um, can I have toast?"

"Really, just toast. You're sure you don't want some fish or something." He smirked looking back at her.

"Asshole. I don't even like fish. And before you ask, yes seals eat fish but they smell so…besides I'm half human, I like human food."

"Alright," He held up his hands in surrender "just asking." He made her some toast and handed it to her.

"Thanks." She took a bite and went into the living room and saw Vicki on the couch bleeding. "Vicki!" She dropped the toast and ran over to Vicki and crouched down next to her, checking her pulse. Damon came in like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Aw, don't get blood on the couch."

"Really is that all you care about?" She turned to look at him. He went to the couch and moved the piece of cloth that was covered the wound.

He ignored her "I got you good didn't I?"

"Can you help her please?"

"Fine, but I'm going to regret this." He bit into his wrist and fed it to her. She started to drink greedily. "That's a good girl."

"What are you doing?"

"Helping her. Vampire blood heals any injury you have."

"How do you become a vampire then?"

"You have to die with vampire blood in your system, then you have to drink human blood to complete the transition." Vicki's wound started to heal till there was nothing left. Damon sent her upstairs to go take a shower.

"How long do I have to be here?" She sat down on the couch

"Until I say otherwise." He got himself a shot of bourbon and sat down next to Evelyn.

"Now, I still have questions about this selkie thing. Can you do anything else or do you just turn into a seal?"

"Ok, um, selkies aren't really that special, but are skin is. When we turn into a seal the water does something to us that make it special. It contains a lot of magic. If witches need to draw a lot of energy they'll skin you, and you have to conscious when they do it. It…can be…really painful. But you don't die from it, you'll heal and they can just do it over and over again. The only way to die whilst being…skinned is to rip out your heart at the same time." Eileen started to tear up a little. She looked the other way blinked them away and looked at Damon. "What else do you want to know?"

"How did you find out that you were a selkie?"

"When my parents died I started cutting myself and I saw something. About a week later my blood was…changing. It was red but there was blue in it. I thought I had some sort of blood disease, so I looked it up. I went on thousands of websites but all the symptoms they were describing, I didn't have them. Finally, I went on this really weird website about the supernatural blood stuff and there was nothing on it. There were pages and pages but nothing was there. I decided to shower to clear my head and when I was done I went back to my laptop and everything was there. It was specifically made for selkies; I couldn't see it before because I wasn't…ready. See, when you find out that you're a selkie, there is a trigger. Some sort of near death experience, I drowned so that was my trigger. On the website it told be where I could fine more like me and that my twin won't be." Evie inhaled deeply; it was hard for her to tell her story it just made her think back to Andrew, Xander. "I went down to California and met Connor. He was like my teacher and my best friend. He told me about the supernatural, help me when I first changed and was just there for me. He gave me this necklace. When you're a selkie you're meant to go swimming every night. This necklace allows me to stay in my human form for about two months. I can't go swimming with it though, I'm not sure why. He knew some witches that are against the whole skinning thing so they made it for us. I didn't talk to anyone back home because I knew I would feel guilty for lying to Jeremy and Jenna. I-"

"Wait, what about Elena? Aren't you like joined at the hip?"

Eileen couldn't help but laugh at that "Sorry, it just that. We barely know each other. I can even stand her; she's always on her high horse judging everything I do. But hey like mother like daughter."

"What about your blood?"

"Well, um, it's like a drug to vampires. The magic in our skin goes to our blood and makes it…different. If you were to drink from me than any other type of blood would repulse you and if you didn't get my blood you'll die. So, why don't you burn in the sun?

"Well, vampires do burn in the sun but Stefan and I have these rings that protect us. A witch has to make them, they are really hard to hold of these days."

"I'm bored." She leaned "Can I have one?" She nodded at the bourbon

"You like bourbon?"

"Yeah, I drank it all the time with Vicki. Speaking of which, where is she? Shouldn't she be done by now?" As if she heard them talking, Vicki came down the stairs, wearing her shirt and underwear.

"Oh, man. That shower was great. What did you give me?"

"Some blood you loved it."

"I did?"

"Vicki are you ok?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? Wait I'm confused. How did we get here?" She looked around trying to

He sped over to Vicki and looked at her in the eye. "We met in the woods. You were drunk. I attacked you. Then I killed all your friends and brought you here, gave you some blood. You loved it. And now we are all going to party till the sun comes down." Damon compelled the story to her.

Vicki didn't appear to be scared or shocked the information that she just learned. She didn't even flinch. All she knew was that she wanted more of his blood. It was better than any other drug that she has tried. "Okay. But first, can I have another hit? That blood was so good." Evie almost gaged, why would anyone willing drink vampire blood if they weren't injured?

"Only if I can." Vicki nodded and handed her wrist to him. He bit into his own wrist, then her's. They started to drink each others blood and Evelyn was about to pass out.

"I need a drink." She walked over to the parlor and poured herself a generous amount of bourbon.

"You want some Evie?" Damon raised his head from Vicki's wrist and wriggled his eyebrows. His lips still had some blood on it, but aside from that he almost looked human.

"No thanks, I'm going to get drunk with some very expensive bourbon and go crazy." She raised the drink to her mouth and drank all of it. She welcomed the burning feeling it gave her. It made her feel alive.

"You don't know what you're missing." He continued to drink from Vicki whilst Evelyn just started to drink straight from the bottle, going over to the stereo and played some music.

~Elena's P.O.V~~Old Salvatore ruins~

"You knew Katherine in 1864? Damon made it seem like..."

"Damon was trying to make you think that I was still heart broken. He saw that I was happy with you, and he wanted to ruin it."

"All because you loved the same women 145 years ago?" He nodded

"She wasn't just any girl. She chose me. I escorted her to the ball. The original Lockwood mansion."

"The first Founder's party. Where you signed the registry." He nodded again

"I didn't care that I had gotten something my brother wanted. I didn't even care if it hurt him. I only knew that I wanted her."

"So he was upset."

"That's the thing about Damon, he doesn't get mad; he just gets even. What Damon wants, Damon usually gets. I didn't know it at the time, turns out that night, Katherine was with him too."

"So, he stole her from you, not the other way around?"

"Turns out, she wasn't ours to steal. Damon and I, seems like we're stuck together. Like it or not." Stefan picked up a cloth from the ground started to unwrap it, a large blue ring came into view.

"Is that Damon's ring?" I was leaning against a tree, trying to process all the information I had just learnt.

"I took it from him, I have to give it back."

"No, don't Stefan. Keep it hidden." I started to walk towards him.

"Elena, if I don't give it to him, he'll retaliate, in the only way he knows how."

"And how is that?"

"By hurting you, and your sister."

We started walking back to the car in silence. This was so much to take in. I kissed a 17-year-old vampire that was really 145 years old. Shouldn't this stuff happen in Twilight books or something? We got to the car and he opens the passenger side door for me. I was about to go in, but something was nagging me.

"The mind control. You said Katherine used. Did you ever do that to me?" I know it was mean to ask but I had to know.

"No." He pointed at the necklace he gave me "That necklace, contains an herb called vervain. It protects you from being compelled. I wanted to protect you from Damon's influence. But I also wanted to protect you…from me. Elena you should never take that necklace off, because whatever happens after today, no matter how you feel about me, you'll know that you free to make your own choice."

"What about Evelyn? He seemed more interested in her than _me_." Not one _ever _liked Evie more than me. Call me petty but it's true. Look at Stefan he fell for me. "Was the vervain in the bracelet you gave her?"

"It was. Elena, you and Evelyn how close are you two?"

I was going to say 'yes' but I'm sure that he will be able to tell that I'm lying. "No. We're not. I didn't even try calling her the whole time she was gone." I looked down at the ground ashamed to even look at Stefan. At some point in his life he was close to his brother, Evelyn and Jeremy were as thick as thieves. I was just there. I never really cared; I had Caroline and Bonnie. "Why?"

"I saw her…with Damon this morning."

"And you're only waiting still know to tell me?" I yelled, "What if she likes him? He'll do the same thing to he did to Caroline. Did he compel her?"

"Elena. She knows. Damon told me."

"And you believe him?"

"When I was 'taking care of Damon' he told me that she knew, but I thought he was just trying to get out. But this, morning, I saw her in bed with him, without her bracelet. They were…cuddling."

"Cuddling! My sister was _cuddling _a vampire?"

"Yes, but nothing happened. When I woke her she was more afraid me then of him. I thought she was compelled to fear me but Damon took away the compulsion she was still afraid. She's still there. That's why: I need to give Damon his ring. He will kill her."

"Give it to him, then get Evelyn home, please." So I can yell the living crap out of her

~Evelyn P.O.V~

We were all dancing like idiots. I was sooo drunk. Damon picked me up and brought me to the banister and started dancing. I couldn't stop giggling.

"Hey Damon."

"Yeah" He didn't stop dancing

"Catch me" I fell down and landed in Damon's arms

"You are a suicidal drunk aren't you?" He smirked still holding me.

"Nope, I'm a crazy drunk." I jumped out his arms and went to Vicki and started to dance with her spinning around. Damon lifted me again and I let out a little squeal of delight. I was spinning around in his arms. He set me down and started to dance with me. My back was pressed against his chest.

"I'm so over Tyler, so over him."

"Good for you Vick" I yell

"I knew from the beginning that I was only a piece of ass to him, but I thought that maybe, if he got to know me better he might see something more. But no, he always had a little thing for Evie."

"What?" I still hadn't stop dancing but I was still shocked. I mean I hit him. A lot. "How do you know?"

"When you were gone with your depression thing, he got really drunk and wouldn't stop talking about you. How you were the one."

"But I hit him, repeatedly. I broke his hand once."

"Someone's got a temper." Damon whispered in my ear, making me shiver slightly.

"I know I told him that. He said they were 'love scars' It was really weird. Anyway, Jeremy on the other hand has always seen something more. And I like that." She was rolling around one the ground.

"Jeremy huh? Evie's brother." He spins me around so that now I'm facing him.

"Yeah, so, Elena use to date my brother and they were always together, and Jeremy would always be hanging around and crushing on me and-Hey why don't you have a girlfriend? You're like totally cool and so hot."

"I know." He wouldn't stop looking at me. I looked down and notice that all the buttons were undone. When did he do that?

"Don't you guys want to be in love?"

"I've been in love. It's painful and pointless and overrated."

"I almost died because of love, I'm not taking that risk again." It came out before I could stop myself. Vicki didn't seem to care. She probably thought that I was being dramatic. Damon on the other hand was still dancing with me but now he was just looking at my face closely.

"Except when, it isn't."

"No more talking. Let's dance." I grabbed on of the bottles of bourbon and drank from it. Damon took it from my hands and started to drink it as well. We were dancing everywhere, the couch, the kitchen, and the stairs. We ended up in someone's room; I knew it wasn't Damon's. It was too messy, must be Stefan's. I ran to the bed and started jumping on it while they were destroying things. I wanted to get some more bourbon so I went back down stairs to get some. I drank almost half of it downstairs. I turned around and saw Damon infront of me. He was trying to get the drink from my hands but I didn't want to give it up yet. I started to run away only to have Damon lift me in the air. I was laughing so loud with Damon. He dropped me on the couch so I put my arms around his neck and wrapped my legs and put my head in the crook of his neck. The bottle still in my hands.

"What are you doing?" He was laugh so hard I almost didn't catch it.

"I need the bathroom and I don't want to walk."

"Oh, so what am I your driver?"

"No I'm your guest-well I'm sort of your hostage- and you were around the 17th century. Where is that southern hospitality?"

"How rude of me. My mother would be so ashamed. Come on then." He wrapped his arm around my waist and started to walk to the bathroom in his room. "Ok here you go. Now if you excuse me I have more bourbon to drink." He was gone before I could say thank you. When I was sure he was gone I started looking for a phone so I could call Jeremy. So far I couldn't find one, figure I had been long enough so I went back to Stefan's room. I saw Vicki lying on the floor in a strange position. At first I thought she had passed out from all the alcohol but her chest wasn't even moving. I ran towards her and started shaking her.

"Vicki. Vicki wake up. This isn't funny. Wake up damn it!" I didn't realize that I was crying till I saw my tears on her face.

"She'll wake up in a few hours." Damon was sitting at the desk just playing with the letter knife

"What happened? Did she just pass out?"

"I snapped her neck." He said as if he was telling what time it was.

"Why? What could she have possibly done, that she deserved to die?"

"I was bored and she was sad."

"And you think making her a vampire will make it better?"

"Did for me."

"You know what? I'm bored, so lets do this." I went to the curtains and started ripping them down.

"Ahh What are you doing?"

"Having fun. I'm bored so I thought it would be fun to watch you burn in the sun. Why is it not _fun _for you?" I continued to rip all the curtains down from the window ignoring his screams as the sunlight burned his skin. I turned around and saw Damon hiding in a corner as his skin started to heal. He looked so angry but who cares, he killed Vicki. "What? I was bored. What do you want to do now, huh? Do you want to snap my neck? Drink my blood? Or lets just kill some more people and drink? Is that what you want to do?! What do you want to do?!" I started hitting him over and over again, and he wasn't even trying to stop me. I only stopped when I heard a gasp. I looked over at Vicki and saw her sitting up, looking around the room. I ran over to Vicki and hugged her. "Vicki, thank god."

"What happened? We were dancing, and then…"

"Then I killed you." Damon finished her sentence

"What?"

"You're dead."

"I'm dead?"

"Yeah, well lets not make a deal out of it."

"Yeah, why would we make a big deal out of it? It's nothing, lets just keep on partying and later I'll tap a vein!"

"Sure lets do that. Look this is what happened. You drank my blood, I killed you, and now you have to in order to complete the process."

"You're wasted."

"You don't want to go out there all alone. You're about to get really freaky."

"Ok, I had a really good time. I just wanna go home."

"You're gonna start craving blood, and until you get it, you're gonna feel very out of it. You have to be careful."

"I'm going home now."

"I'll go with you ok." I started to follow her when Damon reached out and grabbed my arm. "Damon let go of me. I have to go with Vicki."

"Nope. If you're gone I don't get my ring. So you are staying. Vicki can stay to if she wants but you can't leave."

"Move, let me go."

"Ok fine, I'm just warning you. Actually, you know what? You should go. In fact, if I were you, I would stop by your boyfriend house."

"What no, Vicki just go home and rest."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Bye. Tell Elena I said hi, and if you see Stefan, tell him to call me." Damon still had a tight grip on me say I couldn't get out.

"Please go home and sleep. Just stay away from Jeremy for now please. For once just listen to me."

"Bye Evie, I'll see you later." And with that she left the boarding house. "God would you let me go now? I can't exactly go out and chase her whilst only wearing your shirt can I?"

"Yeah well I wouldn't put it passed you so come on. We're going back to my room." He started leading me up to his room.

~Elena P.O.V~

Stefan had taken Vicki up stairs in Jeremy's room with the help of Matt and Jeremy. I didn't know what to do so I just waited until Stefan; came back with a look on his face that pretty much told me that I wasn't going to like what I was about to hear.

"You know what's wrong with her?"

"Yeah."

"What is it?"

"She's transitioning." Stefan sighed

"Transitioning? To what?"

"A vampire."

"Has Vicki been with Damon all day?"

"It looks that way, I don't think he did anything to Evelyn, he knows that if something happened to her he would never get his ring back." God, I completely forgot about Evie. I'm a horrible person. "Vicki's still new. She hasn't completed her transformation yet."

"How-how can she do that?"

"She has to feed on human blood."

"And if she doesn't?"

"She'll, um, she'll die. She may only have a few hours."

"But, she's up there right now. What if she hurts them?" How could we ever explain that to Jenna, the town? What will they think?

"Don't worry, she doesn't know what's happening to her yet."

"So when is she going to know?"

"Right now, she doesn't remember anything. A part of her is still human, but slowly, the deeper she gets into the transition, the memories will start to come back, and then she'll know, she has to make the choice."

"The same choice you made?" Stefan nodded

I heard the door shut and saw Matt going after someone. I guess Vicki ran. I looked at Stefan pleading that he would do something.

"I can track her."

"Go." Please don't be to late.

~Third P.O.V~

Elena and Jeremy were fighting about Vicki when the doorbell rung. Elena went to go open the door and saw none other than Damon. She went to shut the door in his face but he was too quick, too strong for her.

"Jeremy, go upstairs." Jeremy wants to yell at his sister but right now Vicki is more important than Elena. If anyone ever said that to Elena she would have thrown a fit.

"You're afraid of me. I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess.

Stefan finally fessed up." Damon was feeling very chipper right now. Stefan was going to lose the girl and his birthday was right around the corner. Best moment ever. Evie was currently leaning against the wall of the house. Elena couldn't see her. Damon had compelled her to stay out of site until he said so. Damon was just testing how close the two sisters were. Even though Stefan and Damon weren't close now they were and he thought it was strange. But then again who was he to judge?

"Stay away from me." Evie rolled her eyes at Elena's self-centeredness she wasn't worried about Jeremy or Jenna.

"Hey, there's no need to be rude. I'm just looking for Stefan. May I come in? Oh, wait. I can. I've been invited in. Lets cut to the chase. I'm not going to kill you right now. That wouldn't serve my greater agenda. So…where's Stefan?"

"He's out, looking for Vicki."

"Don't look at me with those judgey little eyes. Girl's gonna thank me for what I did to her."

"Did you thank Katherine?" Elena crosses her arms and raises her eyebrows at him. She always wins an argument.

"You got the whole life story, huh?" Damon says, unaffected by Elena's attempt to be tough,

"I got enough." Sure you did. Yeah, cause if Stefan told you _all _about Katherine then you would be freaking out right know.

"Oh, I doubt that. Ask about Katherine some more, I dare ya. Tell my brother I'm looking for him. Oh Evie you can come in now." Evie comes in not even looking at Elena; she just heads straight to the kitchen and gets out a bottle of water. "Your concern for your sister is touching, see you later." Damon starts to walk to the door and leave when he stops suddenly and turns around. "A tip for later be careful who you invite in the house." Damon says, mocking Elena. Once he leaves Elena goes straight Evelyn who is still drinking. Elena looks at Evie with her best death glare waiting for Evie to explain herself. As she is waiting she notices what her sister was wearing. She was still wearing one of Damon's shirts but this one was buttoned up, you couldn't really see her shorts so it almost looked like she wasn't wearing anything underneath. No says anything for a long time so Elena decides to break the silence.

"What the hell Evie? What were you thinking? Did you seriously sleep with that pig? I never thought of you as a whore!" Evie doesn't answer; she just opens the door for the fridge, looking for something to eat. "Answer me!"

Evie looks up from the fridge and looks at Elena. "I'm sorry, I thought I didn't exist? Oh, well, to answer your question. I wasn't thinking, I was chasing Caroline, who was going to Damon; she's fine by the way. I got hit on the head and blacked out, since last night, I didn't have my phone and I'm guessing if I check I'll have some messages from Jeremy or Jenna but not from you. I was compelled to stay and yes I slept with him. As in I slept in the same bed as him last night. And finally I'm not a whore; you lost your virginity before me so. Oh and close your mouth you'll catch flies. You already smell, we don't need to add insect breathe to that list." With that Evie walks passed Elena -who is still opening and closing her mouth like a fish- and heads up the stairs and goes to take a long hot shower. She didn't let herself cry, not until she knew what happened. By the time she's done, it's dark outside and Damon is lying on her bed playing with her stuffed rabbit. "What do you want Damon? You got your ring didn't you?"

"I did. I just thought that you might like to now that Vicki completed her transition and that Elena broke up with Stefan."

"So, Vicki's going to ok?"

"As ok you can be as a vampire. Aren't you worried about you're sister?"

"Why? About Stefan? She doesn't want me I'm the last person she wants to talk to right now." She sat next to Damon on her bed. She didn't she him leaving anytime soon, she was too tried to argue right now. Damon didn't mind he just need a place to hide before Stefan started giving him a lecture and pretending to care.

"Vicki's is staying at the boarding house right now. She hasn't been invited in yet."

"Can I see her tomorrow?" Evie asked lying down.

"Sure." He just stared a head, getting lost in thought. He felt Evie move closer to him, she had passed out next to him. A small smile crept on his face; he moved her hair from her face. He slowly got up to leave, careful not to wake her up.


End file.
